Avocadoes can be prepared for consumption in various manners. Typically, an avocado is first cut into halves and the recess is removed. Then the meat is scooped out from the skin. After that, the meat can be consumed directly. The meat can also be sliced into slices or cubic blocks for various consumption occasions. Different tools are needed for preparation of different shapes of the avocado fruits. If the avocado halves are to be consumed directly, a simple scoop typically with an oval-shaped loop can be used to scoop out the whole meat. If the avocado is to be served in slices or cubes, a slicer or other sharp implement needs to be used. To save costs for kitchen tools as well as space required for storage, multi-purpose avocado preparation tools that can scoop or slice the fruit or both are developed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,247 describes an avocado slicer having a handle, a curved blade, and a plurality of internal cutting blades. The blades separate the meat of the avocado from the skin while the internal cutting blades simultaneously slice the meat into separate slices. U.S. Pat. No. 7,421,786 describes an avocado slicer including a frame, and a plurality of slicing elements extending within the frame, wherein the slicing elements are substantially parallel to each other.
However, these avocado slicers are only suitable for preparing the avocado in slices. If the avocado is to be prepared unsliced or in cubic blocks, other tools need to be used. A tool for preparing an avocado which can be adapted or transformed to prepare the avocado in different manners is not found in the prior art.